


【TSV】365角色问卷

by howaboutlove



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:15:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28028376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howaboutlove/pseuds/howaboutlove
Summary: 几年前流行的角色问卷，没脑洞就拿来摸鱼混更（…）
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Kudos: 5





	【TSV】365角色问卷

**Author's Note:**

> 累到了，很想写一些无脑的东西，但是比较习惯性动脑，好像也并没有真的完全不动的时候。大脑一片空白，倒是也有一些想写的题目，但是很需要动脑，不是很想写得比较敷衍）  
> 随便抽了几个问题，瞎写一通，可能是中午没睡困得慌  
> 传统艺能BEB互攻  
> 感谢您的观看

你的人物是个晨鸟（morning person）还是个夜猫子？亦或全都不是？

当你的恋人是个每天都能做到晚上三点睡而早上九点准时叫你起床的老妈子时，你大概唯一能做的就是尽量起得早一些。  
Eddy曾有一段时间也陷入过这样的怪圈，Brett是个夜猫子，却不知道为什么拥有着一个“夜猫子”们都渴望拥有的技能：无论睡得多晚，他都能做到早上九点准时起床。而Eddy这只夜猫子就只能一边一脸渴望地看着对方，一边猛灌自己咖啡。他们大概是大学时开始喝咖啡，而变成咖啡依赖症也就用了不过几年时间吧，现在这个年轻的团队里别说是两位老板，就是底下的打工人们都个个是咖啡狂魔——没办法，频道上升期，他们太需要把握住这个机会了，毕竟有的时候机会可就只有一次。  
虽然是自由职业者，但这恰巧也特别要求他们的高自律性，这点他们都不能称得上其中佼佼者，毕竟他们距离那段最自律的时期都已经很久远了。过于忙碌的童年生活带来的同时也是成年后的补偿心理，更何况两个最自由的性格碰撞在了一起，那擦碰出的已经不是火花了，而是旋转升天的爆竹，只是最开始相遇时只是在水下静静地爆炸，如今却终于露出了水面，拥有了更多选择的空间。  
如今Brett时常被称作Party boi，但“夫妻本是同林鸟”，Eddy虽然对Party兴趣了了，但大学时参与的可实在不算少，只不过大多时候他都是坐在一旁静静地听旁人说话的那个，只有少数时候三两好友聚在一起的时候能见到他“小疯子”般的模样，那个时候静静地坐在旁边听的又成了Brett了，虽然大多数时候他们都是一起疯一起闹的那对最佳“couple”。朋友们多数在见证了两人在游戏中作弊一般的默契之后就不再愿意和他们一起游戏，要不就是直接把人拆开，但他们总还是有奇怪的默契。  
Eddy曾在视频里描述过他们巡演后的场景。那时他们还不算特别大的主播，但已经有了去巡演的念头，这个疯狂的念头一直折磨着他们，直到Eddy受不了了抓着Brett的手说我们去做吧，于是他们开始直播，在街边拉琴拉到麻木，筹集了最初的资金，踏上了旅程。他们在酒店的圆桌上写曲目安排、穿插其中的梗、每到当地要怎样感谢特地前来的粉丝们。音乐会大多是在晚上，等掌声停歇人群散去灯光骤歇之后他们站在剧院的后门，和清洁工人一起走出来时，才发现那些不曾停歇的热血原来一直在他们的心里燃烧。曾经，当Brett头疼于一天恨不得开十场的《天鹅湖》、Eddy站在再熟悉不过的飞机场，他们坐在乐池里，望着头上再熟悉不过的演员表演相同却不同的舞蹈或剧目时，他们都以为那团火已经灭了，但原来居然没有。那点小小的火苗被埋在不断响起的小提琴里，被埋在一日复一日的乐谱里，被埋在他们的镜头里，成了成就他们每一步的印记。  
Eddy轻轻地把背上的琴和Brett的碰在一起，在对方白眼中傻乎乎地笑起来，继续当Brett拉着他出门时任劳任怨地走到凌晨三点。

Eddy从睡梦中醒来，早上十一点，他仔细听了听隔壁的动静，很好，没声音，Brett大概没醒。他又捞过手机确定了一下，十一点零三，非常完美的时间，刚好可以让他胡乱做出一顿绝称不上美味但好歹能下口的午餐，然后把人推回去再睡一个午觉。下午如果Brett醒了他们可以拉拉琴，但是不能太久，巴赫莫扎特都禁止出现，接着他们会去和朋友见见面，并礼貌的拒绝续摊的请求，然后他可以在自己的房间处理一下工作，和他的孩子们线上讨论一下频道的问题，而Brett可以趁这个时候安静地泡个澡，然后随便做点什么他愿意做的事。  
Eddy在心里勾勒出一个完美的一天，结果在小心翼翼打开门的第一秒就宣告今天的失败，他的伙伴坐在沙发上，旁边放着他的新琴，对着手机并不知道在皱着眉看什么。Eddy眼尖地看出对方并没有上肩托，头发乱乱的，脸上也还有刚睡醒的红印，大概率也是刚睡醒。  
“小提琴禁止——“他一把抱过对方的琴，小心地合上盖子之后在对方无奈的眼神中背在身后，完全不顾自己又光脚在家里到处跑。  
“Eddy——”他的伙伴拖长了音叫他，却也没有让他心软下来，他蹭蹭跑回自己的房间，把两把小提琴好好地放在一起才转身回来，一看弓还在人手上，又一把把弓抢过去，Brett还瞪着眼睛不想给，然而更怕琴弓出什么问题，根本没用力，一下就到了Eddy手上。  
“我都还没开始练琴呢你那么努力干什么？”还没戴上眼镜的人有些模模糊糊的看不清眼神都没有聚焦，但这话可是说得底气十足，“我会跟你妈妈告状的！”  
“bro你小学三年级吗？”Brett忍不住反驳道，“你都三十岁了怎么还来这一套！”  
“你妈妈她自己看到的！”Eddy无辜地摊手，但他们两都清楚得很，如果不是Eddy“刻意”泄露，Brett远在千里之外又不常联系的家人为什么会如此迅速地知道了自家长男身体欠佳的情况呢——更别提那压根都不止是家里人知道了，他们一圈的朋友和家人都快知道了！这让一向在家人面前情感内敛的杨博尧简直是感到丢脸的程度。  
陈韦丞不管，至少在把这个决定昭告天下了之后他也可以说是放飞自我了，他不能再接受任何一点让他失去对方的可能性，他再一次认认真真地对杨博尧，他人生唯一的挚友、永远的伙伴、至少现在完全没有分开想法的恋人说道，“Brett，至少为了我，为我想想，我不能接受有一天看到你在我面前倒下，我会疯的。”  
杨博尧本来还不算明朗的脸色立刻一顿，又来了又来了，他无奈地在心里摇头，但已经再凝不起一点反抗的念头，他长长地出了口气，开始有些懊恼自己怎么就在他面前露了馅，明明只要不亲口承认，就算有猜测又怎么样——  
“你不许瞒我。”陈韦丞又抢在他面前对他警告，他把一旁沙发上的东西挥开，一屁股坐了下来，握着杨博尧的双手温热有力，“这件事你不准瞒我，否则我不会原谅你的，Brett——一百杯、一千杯珍奶都不可能。”  
所以他还能说什么呢？Brett想叹气，但却不由得嘴角上扬，他想告诉Eddy只有这次他没想瞒着他，却又觉得说出来有些不好意思，于是那句话就僵在了嘴边，Eddy似乎察觉了他想说什么，耐心地等他开口，但最后只等到越发面无表情的人一句要吃什么？  
Eddy感觉自己的脑袋边冒了个问号，但和对方的默契让这个问号最后乖乖地被咽进了肚子里，他松开对方的手，朝厨房走去——自从Brett在家休息后，他们家都是他来做饭了，自然也是出了不少状况，但好歹现在还算能下口了。  
他边走边想着沙发上那人到底想说什么，结果刚打开冰柜门就听到身后传来小提琴的声音，他猛地转头，却看到Brett只是低头随便拨弄了几个音，然后抬起眼皮看他，似乎在等他说什么——这个熟悉的动作他似乎在哪里见过...？那句话突然福至心灵，“What do you want for ...lunch？"  
C-A-B-B-A-G-E.  
对方低头拉起了那首他们都了然于胸的曲子，虽然没有另一把小提琴而显得有些单调，却也让厨房里的人看着在阳光中闭着眼拉琴而发光的恋人露出了一个温柔的微笑。  
然后他轻轻把那个吻印在他发光的恋人唇边。  
真是美好一天的开端呢。

【END】

**Author's Note:**

> 毫无意外跑题了呢！  
> 明明小琴侣应该是渐进式的发展，也不知道为啥在我笔下感觉就是从见面就开始谈恋爱，到时间了就接吻上床然后老夫老妻，真的没什么问题吗）→问题挺大的哥  
> 今天3k出头，果然比往常少了很多时间（...  
> 俺尽快把《让她降落》摸出来，虽然好像也没啥人看（...  
> 今天只是出门晃了一圈就累趴了，俺真的好像比柔弱（？）小提琴家们还柔弱呢，不过我也就是个病弱写手罢了（甚至更病弱...  
> 大家还是要好好注意身体啊（奇怪的总结增加了？


End file.
